Forum talk:Zoids Wiki Pages
Please list here any questions, comments, concerns or ideas about this thread here. Thank youLeon35 15:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I like it. I think it's very helpful with describing how Zoids get their articles. (Zoids Fanatic 16:00, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) Thank you. I forgot to mention. Please feel free to add things to the list that I don't already have on there. Also, please start talks about the things I listed as undecided. I have done all of this to prevent futurre conflicts, like yesterdays. Thank youLeon35 16:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, here's a question Leon are you the guy who makes the rules? Or are all the admins consulted? Is the Founder of this wiki even acknowledged first? And a smaller question, which pictures and things are allowed here, copyright wise? Are things from photobucket and internet searches allowed to be put here or do we have to ask the original owner first? I'm honestly illiterate in Wiki picture laws. For the pictures, make sure to either ask, or use fair use. Also, what are some of the pictures you are refering to from photobucket? (Zoids Fanatic 20:54, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) There are some cool Zoids pictures on photobucket, models and screen shots, that would go well with some of the articles. A number of the users who posted them aren't active for months on end so the pictures are lost to that "innactive account" thing. Like a picture of Gaitz that vanished a few months ago I used to reference from. I'm not up to date with Photobucket's copyrights either but I assume permission is needed. True. I still use by PB account, so I could check. Anyhow, let's not get to off track. (Zoids Fanatic 21:03, June 22, 2010 (UTC)) CAS should not be lumped in with fuzors. CAS apply to one, and only one, base Zoid. Fuzors do not. Fuzors need to be their own article in all cases. The red/dark/crimson horn problem was solved ages ago, there is no need to change it. Soul/Rayse Tiger is only important based on the importance of genesis. Since the soul tiger is a notable seperate Zoid, these can be taken case-by-case, there is no need for an umbrella rule to determine when they should be split. It's not like info is being changed, it's just being moved around. If people saw genesis as important, there is a lot more things they can edit in before worrying about such trivial details. (i.e. character pages, anime pages, locations, etc). There is no need for any umbrella rulings on any of these articles. These conflicts are so small and few in number (and never change) they can be dealt with case-by-case very easily, and should be done in this fashion. Sylvanelite 22:41, June 22, 2010 (UTC) My answer to this: If a page has enough info to be made into a separate article, while still being easy to navigate and does not double-up on anything, then make the page. A heading with a stub tag is insufficient, because very few people edit this wiki, and relying on those who do means that they can't go about editing the things that needed to be edited before the new article was made. (for instance, I want to make a dozen or so genesis pages, but first I would have to fix all the misinformation in the existing articles, or we'd just have a bucketload of contradictions floating around... And we have enough of those already). I mean, this proposed "solution" doesn't take into account the Geno Flame. Nor does it offer any reason why the Geno Flame article should or shouldn't exist. My "solution" on the other hand is quite simple. The Geno flame has plot points that are not mentioned in the Geno Saurer article. A geno Trooper would probably not have that much info. Therefore, Flame gets a page, Trooper does not. Where's the harm in that? Slax01 22:48, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'd rather hear the official rules from the Head Admin about the varients and stuff. Here's a list of varients I believe should be open for discussion to have seperate pages. Whitz Tiger, theres a fair amount of info that you can cut from W.Wolf to make it's own page and both Whitz Zoids have some cool facts not even mentioned. Rez Tiger can tag along with the Whitz Tigers because the other Hobby Zoids seem to have deal. Sword wolf however, can potentially be its own page or stay with Whitz. Reason for Swordy to stay is because it would be a short article, reason for it to go would be the swords for one, a different role (whitz was for Zoitec, swordy was a Bio-zoid killer) and its combat abilities. I honestly don't care about sword wolf so I won't put much effort into it. Soul Tiger, I do believe Leon got that "it's what Rayse was meant to be" from Zoids.us. While yes, the build is very similar they were realeased with different intentions for thier respective lines and share the same amount of difference as Breaker/Saurer parts wise, and we all know how touchy it is to try and merge a Zoid with only 2 parts different but seperate roles in media. Rayse was for Zoitec, had its fusion partner Ptero Rayse, combatted a Mega deathsaurer(things are always more evil when megafied) alongside the other legendary tigers, and had it's very own role in VS 3, plus its very own expensive custom varient in VS 3. Soul tiger was an Anime bugger that came with a back pack to change it's lights a bit, it got its own upgrade (boosters) and got it's own Academy knock off. Both had seperate trading cards too, Jet Rayse even got one. Aero Liger and Proto Saber, both were seen as new zoids in the zoids video games, they can be upgraded seperatly from thier cousins and Proto Saber is Kouki's main ride. Think of them more in terms with the upgrade of Shield Liger to Blade Liger, different heads, better stats, different roles from the old version. Resin kits are cool but it might not have been intented to a CAS, it could have been more like Blade Liger or Shooting Star, unless you can show me that the resins were absolutly made as a CAS and the video game saperation is completely meaningless. Shield Liger MK II, an oldie but goodie and Konig MKII, mr.crazy colors. Now I suggest we split these MKII's first rather than all MK II's at once to see how it goes. My reason for selecting these two is because of thier releases. Shield Liger MK II was a big player in the old battle story, it got two seperate releases plus an HMM, it has a mysterious cousin to talk about, there was a strange molding flaw and other subjects about Shieldy MKII can make it into a nice sized article. Plus you can put Shieldies with CP-01 into MKII's page to de-clutter the non-CP Shieldies article. Konig Wolf MKII can be seperated the reasons Soul and Rayse should be split, game role, sperate trading cards, fuzor role, function in its respective model line, plus Heavy Arms can stay with the first Konig ''or ''leave with MKII depending on priority of role or priority of model. Blade Liger AB/Blade Liger Mirage, they are surpirsingly like Geno Breaker in thier role as an upgrade. Now, these two are far lower in priority for seperation but it's an idea. I'll explain when the time comes, the other guys are more important. Genius Wolf and Infinity Leo, the Wolf is one of the most neglected wolf-zoids out there and deserves to be seperated from Leo Blaze. It's a wolf for one, Leo Blaze is a lion (Genius could have been a chimera for all I care, point is seperate species), I've seen Genius advertized plenty of times as its own Zoid, without a notable faction, plus the thing has its own game! Put information about that. Infinity Leo I'm a bit iffy on, I would like to see it in a seprerate article but it really doesn't have that much information, even the game it was released with only has a snippet of information here (though I am willing to help out the game's article) and despite Infinity Leo having the qualities to be seperated from a model stand point, I don't want to see the little guy as a forgotten stub. Maybe it can get it's own statitics template? The Rebirth Century redesign crew: they have enough battle story and mold seperation to be justifyibly put into seperate articles but, since the Rebirth century line was so short, these guys may end up as neglected stubs. Dos Godos should get its own page, I built one right after NJR Godos and the difference is like Blade liger/Sheild Liger if not greater, plus there is a limited Dos Godos with a special story. EX Garantula I can't speak for, I don't own one nor do I care for spider Zoids despite having a pet tarantula (R.I.P.) as a kid. Dark Nessios I don't own either. Crimson Horn, I dunno, mine's still in its box, it could probably pass as its own article but like Infinity Leo, I don't want it to be a forgotten stub. Fuzor/fuzed Zoids, there needs to be a better rule for these. The ones like Command Striker (Leo Striker is more like a sword upgrade) I can see staying the way they are just fine. But Liger Zero Falcon and Liger Zero Pheonix take different roles than just a CAS (I don't like how you treat a fully functioning Zoid like Falcon more as a CAS than Fuzor partner) or fuzed weapon and can potentially carry as a good article. Zero Pheonix had its own release in blue, it has key parts in the Video games, it's role in Fuzors was alot different than its sevice with Ray Force. Same goes for Zero Falcon, plus it has that whole air pump thing that can be expanded. These are the more significant varients that could, with a little help, motivation and research from the admins and active users, realistically be more than stubs if they are made into their own articles. All I can say is that if it is unqiue enough, and has enough info on it, then it can be made into a article. That doesn't mean go make a article about the Dos Gordos and leave it blank. By the way, if your so lazy, why do you put up such a fight over this? (Zoids Fanatic 00:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) I thought this was already pretty standardized... but here we go. CAS systems do not get their own article - they're not separate zoids. The rebirth line shouldn't either - they're just pretty small changes and have only seen one release. I think the fusions should get their own article, but only if both zoids are merged relatively equally. For example, Matrix Dragon needs one but Buster Fury should not. Whitz Tiger should get its own page - Decalto Dragon (its equivalent) has one and it played a big role in the battle story. Also, it has separate variants (Imitate and Rez). As for other variants, most of them shouldn't have a page, unless they have a significant amount of information. (Some people were calling the GBreaker just a variant of Genosuaurer (which it is to a degree), but it has its own variants (Jet, Scissors, etc) and is generally recognized as a very different zoid. Sylvan had a good point that we could take most of theses decisions a case-by-case basis, but guidelines are a good idea.--Azimuth727 01:24, June 23, 2010 (UTC) @Fanatic, maybe uninvolved is a better term. I like adding some stuff once and a while and I'm always up for motivating/working on deserving articles like seperate Video game, Zoid varients, Zi location articles with a bit of help but I'm a horrible team player. Not an account making type either. For the last and final time, these are not rules, only suggestions. if they were rules, i wouldnt have made this thread. i am not head admin and to be honest, i have no real power accept for blocking vandals and editing certain pages. Hollow Ichigo is head admin, but dont bother him. He is not on alot. I would greatly appreciate it if some of you would stop critizizing me about making suggestions. Agian, I only care about what you guys want. I would not do something intentionaly that wouod hurt this wiki. Why do you think I asked for your opinions? I am also sadended at the fact that some of you cant respect other peoples opinions. On a much more positive note, i must thank you all for posting your opinions and suggestions, comments and concerns on this matter. With the fuzor zoids, some of these pages would be too short, and thus, only certain fuzor zoids will get an article in addition to thier component zoid articles. For example, chimera dragon has more info than command striker. However, i do think a Whitz Tiger page is in order. That is my opinion though. and no fanatic i did not get that from zoid.us lol Thanks everyone--Leon35 02:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Your not horrible. We all are thankful for your help on the Wiki, though I still suggest making a account. Anyhow, back to the topic. (Zoids Fanatic 02:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) btw my negative comments relate back to the other thread--Leon35 02:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) also tomarrow i will read through all of these a second time. i like slax's idea the most about having enough info to make a page. that is a good idea. its ehatwe have been doing mostly so far, but we should stick to that in my opinion.--Leon35 02:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ya man join the team. You have done great so far. what do you have to lose?--Leon35 02:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Helps the wiki. Also, sorry. (Zoids Fanatic 02:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Wow, that's a lot of suggestions! Actually, alot of them make sense accept the Blade Ligers, Sword Wolf and Koni Wolf 2, those are almost soley weapons changes, which is what you were arguing against, I think?? Dosgodos is cool, I got the limited one a while back the box is all blue and I think it does have it's own story, that I can't read. :( He can make a bunch of fun poses that a normal wind up can't though and pilot on the box art is giving a huge thumbs up even though it looks like the wall just got blown up. I like the Fuzors seperation thing for Liger, Pheonix shouldn't be considered an armor varient, and didn't Liger Zero Falcon save a city and end a war or something? I'm not sure, the falcon with bronze eggbeaters did something big. Maybe the rule could be when the Fused Zoid looks like it had more than a weapon change it gets it own article, then Command wolf strike or Gojulas giga fused with eagle can stay the same but Falcon Zero can be changed. Is that a good idea? SharkWings 03:05, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I like it, bit when A Zoid fuses, I think it's considered a armour type. (Zoids Fanatic 03:11, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) nah, don't apologize I was pushy on that other forum and the Breaker thing. Leon, maybe you can adress these as an opinion/ideas/plans a bit better, it seems more official than not. And I'm still not one for accounts. Wings' idea is pretty good for the Fuzors, in VS 3 Leo Striker is a weapon for Command Wolf, same with some other Blox Zoids, but Zero Pheonix has to be purchased as a whole new Zoid. Plus in the Battle Story, Fuzors and Full Metal Crash, Phoenix/Falcon can seperate and refuse freely, it's not stuck like armor. And there are better differences that I explained about Konig Wolf MKII aside the weapons above. I guess I'll add Mirage/Blade Liger AB while I'm at it. Blade Liger AB is seen as a significant upgrade, enough to beat the Geno Breaker, it is available as a seperate Zoid to purchase several of the the video games and, if you want to go the anime path, it was more suiting for Bang/Ban/Van's skill and was only seen in Guardian Force. Mirage had all of those things (not anime) and it had it's own super limited varient. A varient of a varient=super expensive fun. Oh, and more Mirage goodies, remember trying to figure out Max's Blade Liger? He started out with a red blade liger, no relations to Leon's, then in the first VS and somewhere in the Sagas it turns white. In saga Max's Bladey is given Mirage colors because that was the stock white color in the hand held series, but it is not a Mirage (pun), Max's Bladey has different stats and a unique bond with Max. In the original VS the Max's White Bladey is white on the upper body in the same places as Mirage but has gold/tan markings on its fins (where a Blue Bladey would have white or Mirage would have red) black legs, white caps and blue "cuffs" (white on Blue Bladey, black on Mirage) while the teeth are still gold and the Attack Boosters are blue rather than black. Just something I remembered. Well, for the AB, theirs a difference. Like you said, it's a upgrade. The Geno Breaker is a entirely new Zoid. While the AB helped, it ony appeared twice in the anime, and not long in the battle story. The Geno Breaker, however, made more appearnce in the anime, and in the battlestory. As such, the Geno Breaker deserves it's own article, and the AB's deserved to be talked about. I do like the AB's, I have it equipped to my Blade Liger. (Zoids Fanatic 03:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) In response to the person who wants all the MKII variants to have thier own pages, the answer is probobly no for many obvious reasons. if you have any specific questions why dont hesitate to ask me or anyone else--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) also for the person who asked about the pictures, we have another furom at the help desk all about picfures. once agian, if you have any questions, please ask them, but read the forum 1st.--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) slax: the geno amd fury variants are tricky. especialy those from the saga video game series. as Sylvanelite suggested, it should go case by case, especialy for the geno and fury variants.--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) excuse me sir, i know you are not a teamplayer as you say, but it us benificisl to all of us here if you make an account. helps us properly thank you as well as to keep track of things. thiugh i do understand the +s of being anonymus. to amswer your questions agian, i personaly believe that sword wolf belongs on the whitz wolf page and that whitz tiger should have its own page since delcato dragon has its own page. if its ok with all of you I am thinking of creating the page today or tomarrow.--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) no matter what, to me, soul and rayse tiger belong together on the same page. that i am certain of--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) sadly only aero liger was a CAS and was distributed in extremly limted #s. spark liger and proto saber never even saw a resin kit release. the resin kit fir aero ligrr is used to transform a shield liger into aero liger, basicly the kit is like a CAS. plus there isnt enough info on the Aero liger kit on its own, so it will stay on the shield liger page for now. video game variants are tricky ones, like i said earlier. its hard to give a definite answer for those.--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) blade liger had the AB unit made to combat the genobreaker. the AB is nothing more than an upgrade while the genobreaker is a enhanced design with enough info to keep its iwn page. therefor, the AB stays with the Blade Liger page and the genobreaker should keep its own page.--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) other than 1 game appearance and 1 model kit realese each, infinity leo and genius wolf dont have enough info for there own pages. plus they include extra leoblaze parts to build leoblaze instead.--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) i dont know about certain rebirth zoids. Dos Godos, Crimson Horn, Garantula EX, Barigator TS, Merda TS and Dark Nessisos...I think these guys deserve a poll or something. but for now, in my opinion, they should stay where they are. Do you guys have opinions on what to do with these? (no arguing please)--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) as said before if the fuzed zoid has enough info, it deserves its own article--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Azimuth: Yes. CAS should not get thier own pages. most fuzor zoids will have thier own pages, with the exceptions of those that dont have enough info and/or those that are Blox-CAS. and although indo like Sylan's case by case idea, you are right in thst we do need some form of badic guidlines. nothing to complex though. just for consistancy (and yo prevent what happened on the genobreaker talk page and my other forum talk page)--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) wow thay took a while! if i missed anything at all please tell me! feel free to continue posting here! =D--Leon35 15:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we're covered. (Zoids Fanatic 15:59, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) So we should consider Blade Liger AB and Mirage Liger for seperation? Well, Mirage Liger does make more sense now that you explained it, especially since it has its own varent. I didn't even know a limited Zoid could get a super limited varent of its own! But Koni Wolf 2 still doesn't make sense, if you're against the anime why do you say anime role is a reason to seperate it? Just an an opinion here I think the order of importance for seperating the zoids you listed should be: 1st Whitez Tiger 2nd Certain Fuzed Zoids like Zero Falcon/Pheonix, not Command wolf strike or Gojulas Giga with eagle's guns 3rd Dosgodos (he's cute and has his own limited) 4th Genus Wolf 5th Shield Liger 2 and Shield Liger varients with the CP-01 (all included in Shield Liger 2's seperate article) 6th Blade Liger AB and Mirage Ligers (and Max's Liger?) 7th Areo Liger and Proto Zaber (I've played the games and they totally deserve a page) 8th Soul Tiger (it is not a Rayse and desrves a page like Bamburan but I don't know alot about Genesis) 9th Iron Kong PK and Iron Kong 2 (my suggestion, they have double varients like Mirage Liger and Kong 2 has a Blox) 10th Gojulas 2 and Gojulas Ogre (my suggestion, similar reasons as Kong 2) 11th maybe, only maybe, Koni Wolf 2 I still don't get why you want it seperate but if you really want another Koni page it should be one of the last prioritys. 12th possibly other Rebirth Zoids, even you said the ones other than Dosgodos were not that important. Infinity Leo is fine where it is, though I agree it should get a statistics format and maybe a picture of its "arcade" form. I also think Quad Liger should get some information and be put with Trinity Liger or Blits Tiger. Weaponry (I saw the new page) and things like Zoids Armor and Systems (like combat system, that was big in one of the anime) can also be articles but I think we should hold off on those for now. I'm still having trouble with my Prints article. And, on a non-model point I think we should start working on some important cities from the Battle Story, games and anime. Small locations like battle arenas in games or military bases in the anime should be in a list like "Chaotic Century locations" "Saga series locations" or "VS series Battle stages" but large cities with major roles and multiple media appearences like Blue City or Guygallos should get thier own page. This will be after we finish with the model seperation and research though, models get top priority. Wow, that was long. Sorry if gets confusing.SharkWings 16:00, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Leon, I guess you were posting while I was working but most of ones that guy listed made sense, even Blade Liger AB if it is moved with Mirage Liger. Maybe it should be Mirage Liger and information on Blade AB can be in that section. SharkWings 16:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I still think the Liger's and AB's should stick with the Blade Liger page. (Zoids Fanatic 16:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) @ Leon, I totally agree with the Rebirths, it should be a case by case as we find more info. Even if they are a couple of years old now the Rebirths are some of the newest Zoids and we should be cautious with newbie models with little info. Dos Godos is really the only one that can be seperated because the model is significantly different and its limited had a story. Stick Tiga Godos with it for all I care, Tiga has more similarities with Dos Godos than Dos Godos has with NJR Godos. @Wings, your priority idea is pretty good, I would have had the Blade Ligers last though. The Kong and Gojulas suggestions are great! For example, Ogre is technically its own beast, a monstrously powerful Zoid with an organoid system to boot, and it has its own mini me blox version. I think you said that though. And Konig Wolf MKII doesn't have to be seperated, it was just an idea and if its really that confusing forget it. @Fanatic, I was asking about the pictures. Which pictures? (Zoids Fanatic 16:23, June 23, 2010 (UTC)) Wowww... long, indeed. It's good that we're talking about this! Hmm... though I agree with some of the page splits for certain Zoids, there are others that I have arguments against. And although I think that Blue City should get its own page, I disagree with Guygalos. The Guylos Empire already has a page of its own--why not put the capital as one of the sections there? That makes more sense to me. -Imperial Dragon 16:30, June 23, 2010 (UTC)